This invention relates to a field effect transistor formed from diamond material.
Field effect transistors (FETs) have been manufactured which comprise a generally conventional FET structure formed on a substrate of diamond, instead of a silicon substrate. The physical properties of diamond result in it having superior characteristics to silicon (Si), gallium arsenide (GaAs) or other known semi-conductive materials in this application. In particular, diamond FETs can be expected to have a lower resistance, and a higher gain and maximum frequency than transistors employing conventional materials.